Chapter 404
Cover Volume: 42 Pg.: 87 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol.35 "Colors Trap 'Rainbow of Dreams' Transform Into Whatever You Imagine!" Short Summary Franky fights Fukuro. Long Summary The chapter starts with Luffy, Chimney, and Gonbe heading down an underwater passageway leading to the Gates of Justice. Chimney remarks how fun Luffy is. As Luffy is running, the shrinking effect of Luffy's Gear 3rd attack begin to wear off and he grows back to his normal size. He calls for Nico Robin to wait for him, saying he will send Rob Lucci flying. Further into the tunnel, Spandam tells Lucci he hears a noise, wondering if it is his imagination. Lucci suggests that it might be the pirates breaking through the door. Spandam is astounded, saying that the door is solid steel, and that there was no way they could have found the door to begin with. Lucci tellsh him he remembers a small girl following them earlier, so she probably told them. When Spandam asks Lucci why he didn't kill her, he smugly replies that he never received an order to do so. Spandam is annoyed, telling Lucci he should decide those things on his own. He then asks if that means someone is following them. Back in the Tower of Justice, Franky is fighting Fukuro in the corridor outside the kitchen. Franky comments on how Fukuro is quick to run away. Fukuro tells him there is no reason for him to take Franky's punches. Franky uses Franky Triangle Jacker and Fukuro dodges it. Fukuro then punches Franky, which he blocks. He then grabs Fukuro by the mouth and throws him over his head, sending him crashing into the floor. Franky uses Weapons Left, and then notice that his cola supply was running low. He runs towards the door to the kitchen only to be intercepted by Fukuro. Franky comments on how Fukuro has amazing escaping skills. Fukuro tells him that really made him mad. Fukuro tells him to take his punch first. He then uses Super Heavy "Shigan" Speed Punch: Dugong. The punch hits Franky squarely in the face, but he stays standing. Franky tells him that that punch won't do anything to him as he puts on a glove. He then uses Strong Hammer, hitting Fukuro cleanly in the jaw as he starts to use Tekkai. Fukuro tells Franky his punch was weak, chidingly calling it "wussy-pussy", and hits him with another Dugong. Franky retorts that Fukuro's punch is "wimpy-limpy". Franky also calls Fukuro's punch "flimsy-clumsy". Fukuro also calls Franky's punch "weaky-geeky" and "lazy-pansy panty", causing Franky to wonder why he added panty as they punch each other repeatedly. Fukuro tells Franky that "panty" is good enough for him. Franky grabs Fukuro's face as they crash through the walls of the kitchen. They land with Franky on top of Fukuro, grabbing him by the lower lip. Franky is relieved to find himself in the kitchen, and even more relieved to see a huge refrigerator right next to him. As he is looking at the fridge, the wall on the left side starts to break, and Chopper and Kumadori burst through the wall. Chopper is angry at himself for using the Rumble Ball too soon. Franky thinks that Chopper is Devil Fruit user that can transform into a gorilla. Fukuro then tries to attack Chopper, but Chopper pulls the giant refrigerator door at the last instant, causing Fukuro to collide with the door. Chopper then slams the door shut, pinning Kumadori between the door and the edge of the fridge. Chopper is happy to see the door has a lock. Fukuro is stunned to see Kumadori trapped in the door. Chopper is overjoyed to have gotten Kumadori locked up. Franky then tells Chopper to wait a moment, calling him gorilla, saying he has to get something from the fridge. Chopper then becomes aware of Franky and Fukuro's presence in the room. He then gets angry at Franky for calling him a gorilla, leading Franky to comment on how slow Chopper is. Chopper tells Franky he is still angry at him for what he did to Usopp. Franky draws his attention back to the task at hand, saving Robin. Franky tells Chopper to get him three bottles of cola and give them to him so he can power up. He tells Chopper he can finish off the two CP9 agents easily and get their keys. Chopper asks how he could become stronger with cola. Fukuro asks how much longer they will be arguing. He then hits Franky with his ultimate Dugong technique: Fukurodataki. Franky weakly tries to punch him, but Fukuro hits him again. Chopper realizes that Franky is on their side now, and figures out he can open and close the fridge fast enough to get the cola but without freeing Kumadori. He does so, and tosses Franky the cola. Franky feels rejuvenated and his hair takes the form of an tomato. He tries to hit Fukuro with a Vegetable Punch, but is easily knocked away by another Dugong. Franky tosses the bottles Chopper gave him back at the reindeer, furious that he was given vegetable juice. A terrified Chopper tells him he thought Franky was just thirsty. Franky tells him to forget the healthy drinks and get him some cola. Chopper tosses him some more bottles, and Franky loads them into his fuel chamber, his hair this time taking a more wavy shape. He then sits in a chair, holding a gardening hoe, saying that he is done tilling the soil, and that they should all sit down and have some tea, which would give them power. He then realizes that Chopper gave him tea instead of cola this time and tosses the bottles back at him. Chopper stares at Franky, realizing how fun he is. Chopper then gets a gleam in his eyes. Franky yells at him to get rid of what he calls the "what would happen if I give him different drinks" face. He tells Chopper that this his last chance, and it is not about what Chopper wants, as Franky takes only cola. Chopper then throws three bottles of cola to him. Fukuro tells them that he does not know what is going on, but he won't let them just play around. He attacks Franky with a Rankyaku, which sends him flying into the air and then crashing back down to the ground. Franky then gets back up yelling "Suuuuppppper". Fukuro tells him there is no way he could have gotten stronger from cola. Franky tells Fukuro to guard himself. Fukuro asks if Franky is about to use one of his "crappy-flappy" punches. Franky then attacks him with a Strong Hammer punch. The punch sends Fukuro flying across the room and through several walls. Chopper is stunned by Franky's sudden increase in power. The chapter ends with Franky telling Fukuro that until a moment ago, his punches were truly "crappy-flappy". Quick Reference Chapter Notes Quotes Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Baroque Works ***Miss Goldenweek ***Miss Doublefinger ***Mr. 4 ***Miss Merry Christmas ***Lassoo *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Franky Family **Franky *Shift Station **Chimney **Gonbe *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kumadori **Fukuro **Spandam **Hattori Site Navigation